Você?
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: Eram pra ser apenas ferias de verao entre amigos, mas se tornou algo mais... E como se já nao bastasse, tudo, pricipalmente a prima de Hermione, prentende atrapalhar.
1. O telefonema

_**Você!?**_

**Capitulo 1 – O telefonema**

- Hermione!

- Ah, não! – ela resmungou enquanto tentava abrir os olhos.

- Hermione, desce aqui! – ela respirou fundo e se levantou, - Hermione!

- Já vou, mãe. – gritou.

- Venha logo! – Ela abriu a porta e deu de cara com a luz do dia. Devia ter dormido bastante.

- O que é? – ela perguntou chegando no andar de baixo.

- Prima! – ela disse com um sorriso insuportável.

- Você!? – Hermione perguntou quase em pânico.

- Quanto tempo, - sua prima disse indo abraçá-la.

- É. – disse disfarçando.

- Filha, sua prima vai ficar no seu quarto, já que o hospedes está reformando...

- É só a pia do banheiro que não funciona direito. – Hermione disse tentando se livrar.

- Hermione, a ajude a levar as coisas para o quarto.

- Ta. – respondeu de mau humor.

Hermione pegou uma das malas e levou para seu quarto, chegando lá largou a mala em algum lugar e se jogou na cama.

- Ai prima quanto tempo a gente não conversa! Como estão as coisas aqui em Londres?

Hermione ignorou, era só um sonho! um sonho não, um pesadelo! Logo ela iria acordar e sua prima não estaria mais ali.

- Sabe, eu estou aqui a horas.

- ...

- Já passou da hora do almoço sabia? Mas você parece que não acorda, fica nesse quarto escuro com tudo fechado.

- ... - Hermione praticamente a odiava, mas para sua felicidade ela tinha se mudado para a França no mesmo ano que ela foi para Hogwarts.

- Um amigo seu ligou... Acho que o nome dele é Harry.

- Harry ligou!? – Hermione se sentou na sua cama, agora completamente acordada.

- Nossa! Acho que não era só um amigo.

- Ai deixa de ser idiota!... Ele deixou recado?

- Pediu pra você ligar... Disse que os tios dele saíram.

- Ta bom... – ela respondeu pensando. - Sai do meu quarto!

- O que?

- Eu vou ligar para ele, então sai do meu quarto.

- Nossa! Depois diz que é só amigo.

- Mandei você sair!

- Eu também estou nesse quarto. – Hermione só olhou para ela com um olhar de ódio suficiente para ela se tocar. – Tudo bem... Daqui a pouco eu volto.

_- Alô – ela pode ouvir a voz de Harry._

_- Harry, tudo bem? – ela perguntou._

_- Mione! Que bom falar com você!_

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou preocupada._

_- Não. Só queria conversar com você._

_- Harry... pela sua voz eu sei que tem alguma coisa te incomodando!_

_- Ta bom, eu falo... Hogwarts foi reaberta, não é mesmo._

_- É._

_- Eu não sei se quero voltar._

_- Eu entendo que com a morte de..._

_- Dumbledore. – ele completou._

_- É... Mas Hogwarts ainda é um lugar seguro, Harry._

_- Eu quero ir em Godric's Hollow, tenho vontade de ver meus pais, e quero desvendar todos os segredos de Voldemort. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não quero deixar Hogwarts, muito menos você. – ele disse completando logo a seguir. – E o Rony._

_- Harry, eu acho que você precisa de férias._

_- Eu já estou de férias._

_- Você considera isso férias?_

_- Não exatamente_

- Hermione por que demora tanto? – Gabriela perguntou entrando no quarto sem bater.

_- Olha, Harry, eu vou ter que desligar. Esteja pronto em meia hora que eu vou aparat... vou passar ai._

_- Ok._

_- Beijos, Harry._

_- Beijos. – ele respondeu meio abobado._

- O que você que, hein? – Hermione perguntou a ela.

- Titia está te chamando. – ela disse.

-----

"Hermione me mandou beijos!" ele pensou andando até o sofá. "Por que você é tão cego!?" uma voz muito parecida com a de Rony dizia a ele. "Está mais do que caído por ela!"

- Não! – ele disse em voz alta. – Não posso! –

"Diga que não acha ela bonita!?" a voz falou novamente.

- Ela é mais do que isso! Mas... é minha amiga!

"É!? Quando começou a reparar nela?"

- Bem, isso já faz... PARA! – ele gritou. – Sai da minha cabeça! – se levantou e saiu correndo para seu quarto, como se conseguisse fugir daquela voz.

"Agora você vai precisar da roupa perfeita." A voz disse e Harry simplesmente respirou fundo aceitando o que ela dizia.

* * *

**N/A:** Lah vem eu de novo! Qnd eu digo q essas ferias naum tao me fazendo bem, eu falo serio! 


	2. O visinho

_**Você!?**_

**Capitulo 2 – O visinho**

- Mãe, estou saindo. – Hermione disse abrindo a porta.

- Aonde vai? – ela gritou da cozinha

- Na casa de um amigo.

- Eu vou sair e sua prima vai ficar sozinha. Por que não a leva junto? – ela disse aparecendo pela porta do corredor.

- Eu não. – Hermione respondeu.

- Ela não tem ninguém para conversar se não for você.

- Ela tem mais amigos que eu por aqui.

- Então traga seu amigo para cá.

- Ta maluca!? – Hermione perguntou pensando no que Gabriele faria quando visse Harry.

- Olha como você fala comigo...

- Desculpe... Mas...!

- Traga-o aqui... poderá apresentá-lo a sua prima. – ela disse piscando o olho.

- Ta... – Hermione disse de mau humor e aparatou.

- Hermione...? – sua mãe disse quando ela simplesmente desapareceu no ar.

-----

Harry esperava nervosamente por alguma razão. Andava de um lado para o outro, olhando para o espelho toda hora tentando inutilmente abaixar o cabelo. Hermione parecia que não ia chegar nunca, mas para sua felicidade ouviu o barulho de alguém aparatando e correu até a porta.

- Hermione! – disse quando abriu. - Nossa você está... Uau! – disse olhando-a de queixo caído. - Quero dizer, voce está... Diferente.

- Oi Harry! – ela disse sorrindo

- Pensei que não ia chegar nunca. – ele disse sorrindo ainda a olhando de cima a baixo. – Então... Aonde vamos?

- Bem... Esse é o problema, pensei em irmos a um shopping ou simplesmente dar um volta, mas minha prima está lá em casa, e eu tenho que ficar lá.

- Então você já vai embora? – ele perguntou perdendo todo o animo de uma vez.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu e Harry olhou para o chão totalmente desanimado. - mas você vem comigo.

- E sua mãe não vai achar ruim? – perguntou olhando-a novamente.

- Ela mesma te convidou, sem falar que ela já deve ter saído.

- Você não parece empolgada com a idéia.

- Não é você, Harry, não é mesmo... É que uma prima minha ta lá em casa.

- Sim eu sei... Ela quem atendeu o telefone.

- Pois é... E pra ser sincera eu não gosto muito dela.

- E por que não?

- Uma longa historia, prometo que ainda te conto. – Hermione respondeu. – Então... Vamos?

- A sim... Claro! – Harry respondeu trancando a porta atrás de si. – Vamos aparatar?

- Sim. – ela respondeu.

- Eu não sei onde fica, você vai ter que me levar. – ele disse pegando a mão dela e fazendo-a corar.

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto aparatava com ele.

-----

- Hermione! Chegou rápido. – Gabriele disse.

- O que... Estão fazendo?

- Ah! Quase que me esqueço; esse David, mora na casa daqui da frente... Você devia se socializar mais...

- O que vocês estão fazendo!?

- Íamos jogar cartas... Foi até bom que vocês chegaram... Assim podemos jogar truco. E alias, não vai me apresentar esse seu amiguinho? - perguntou sorrindo enquanto olhava Harry.

- Truco? – Hermione perguntou ignorando a ultima frase.

- Nunca jogou? – David perguntou.

- Eu passo a maior parte do ano na escola, e lá não jogamos cartas.

- É...? E você estuda aonde, Hermione?

- Isso não vem ao caso, não é Mione? – Harry finalmente disse, olhando com uma cara feia para David, enuqanto dava um passo a frente e segurava a mão dela.

- Tem razão, Harry – Hermione disse olhando para Harry suplicante.

- Mas desculpe... Não vamos jogar. – Harry disse, entendendo o pedido de Hermione.

- É. – Hermione respondeu segurando o sorriso.

- Está com medo de perder, Hermione!? Você sempre foi uma má perdedora! – sua prima disse.

- Não tenho medo. Só tenho coisas mais interessantes a fazer. – disse apertando mais a mão de Harry.

- Você não me engana, Hermione.

- Não... Você não vai conseguir. – Hermione respondeu.

- Você quem não vai conseguir ganhar!

- É...? Eu e o Harry contra vocês dois.

- Mione, você tem certeza? – Harry perguntou a olhando preocupado.

- Absoluta. – ela respondeu dando uma olhada nele e voltando sua atenção para sua prima.

- E que tal tornarmos isso uma aposta? – David perguntou.

- Não tenho dinheiro de troux... - Harry começou a dizer quando Hermione pisou no se pé. - Não tenho dinheiro.

- Não... Muito melhor do que dinheiro.

- Então, o que é? – Hermione perguntou

- Perdeu: tira uma peça de roupa.

- Não! – Harry e Hermione gritaram juntos.

- O que tem? – Gabriele perguntou, - É só um jogo.

- Um jogo totalmente maluco. – Hermione respondeu.

- Como eu disse, você está com medo de perder. - ela disse e Hermione deu um olhar de ódio.

- Hermione... – Harry alertou, tarde demais.

- Acha mesmo!? Pode ir passando as cartas!

* * *

**N/A:** Sei lah da onde eu tirei esse cap! Veio essa ideia maluka e ai está... xP

Bjao pra: Larissa (pra variar), suelengranger, e pra Paulinha... Vlw pelo review...


	3. O jogo

_**Você!?**_

**Capitulo 3 – O jogo**

Depois de explicarem como se jogava para Harry e Hermione, começaram a jogar, ainda era a primeira partida e Hermione tremia de nervosismo quando recebeu suas cartas. Até que não era tão ruim.

- Truco! – Gabriele pediu.

- O que acontece se a gente aceitar? – Harry perguntou.

- Quem vencer a rodada ganha três pontos, como disse a vocês, o jogo termina quando uma das duplas faz doze pontos. – David respondeu.

- E quanto vale essa cart... – Harry começou a dizer virando seu jogo

- Harry! – Hermione gritou, - você não pode mostrar.

- Ah... desculpe.

- Então... vão aceitar? - Gabriele perguntou.

- E se recusarmos?

- Ganhamos um ponto.

- Mione...?

- Joga. - Hermione disse.

A rodada ficou empatada, restava apenas a ultima jogada de Gabriele e de Hermione.

- Sete de copas! – ela disse descendo a segunda maior carta. Hermione sorriu vitoriosa.

- Zap! – disse descendo a maior carta do jogo.

- Ótima, Mione! – Harry disse agradecendo aos céus.

- Então, quem você quer que tire uma peça de roupa? – David perguntou.

- Tudo bem... vocês podem ficar vestidos.

- Nem pensar! – Gabriele disse, - Escolhe alguém.

- Hum... David. – ela disse ficando vermelha, enquanto Harry a olhava com um olhar indecifrável, mas que lembrava muito com ciúmes.

E o jogo continuou correndo. Gabriele mandou Harry tirar a camisa, enquanto estava apenas de calça e sutiã. Apenas Hermione permaneceu imune.

- Sua vez, Hermione. – David disse sorrindo, Hermione congelou.

- Eu realmente não acho que seja necessário que a Hermion... – Harry começou a dizer.

- Que foi? Ta com ciúmes dela? – David perguntou. – Isso aqui é um jogo, e tem regras.

- Olha, Mione... Eu acho melhor a gente parar de jogar. – Harry disse desesperado.

- Tudo bem, Harry. – Hermione disse sorrindo, tinha acabado de ter uma idéia genial. Se abaixou e tirou o sapato, deixando um David frustrado e um Harry bem aliviado.

- Isso não vale! – ele reclamou.

- Não ouvi nada contra em suas regras.

Quatro a três para Harry e Hermione, parecia tudo muito bom, até que uma onda de azar começou a levar os dois. Quando depois de duas partidas trucadas o jogo mudou para nove a quatro. Harry de cueca e Hermione sem poder olhar para frente de tanta vergonha por estar sem camisa na frente de Harry.

"Não olha, não olha, não olha..." Harry repetia mentalmente sem poder evitar olhar de relance para Hermione na sua frente.

- Harry! presta mais atenção! – Hermione pediu quando ele perdeu mais uma vez para David.

- É... Você pode escolher... Prefere sua calça ou seu sutiã? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- ELA NÃO VAI TIRAR NADA! – Harry gritou de repente.

- Aceitou entrar no jogo, agora agüenta o tranco! – ele disse rindo.

Harry pegou sua calça e vestiu rapidamente. Se levantou e pegou a camisa de Hermione. – Ela não vai tirar mais nada! – disse e entregou a camisa dela.

- Você é louco? – David disse se levantando e ficando cara-a-cara com Harry.

-Não, só não sou um pervertido! – Harry respondeu, fazendo um vaso se quebrar.

- Como...? – ele perguntou assustado olhando para o vaso.

- Harry, cuidado! – Hermione alertou vendo que ele estava sem controle de sua magia. Ela se levantou e pos a mão no ombro dele sussurrando em seu ouvido, – Você vai acabar fazendo alguma besteira.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto dava alguns passos para trás. – Mione... Eu acho melhor eu ir embora.

- Eu vou com você. – ela respondeu dando um olhar de desprezo para o dois na sua frente.

- E quando eu te vejo de novo, Harry? – Gabriele finalmente disse.

- Nunca eu espero. – Hermione respondeu arrastando Harry para a saída.

-----

- Ai, Harry... Me desculpa. – Hermione pediu na porta da casa dos Dursley.

- Te desculpar pelo o que? Eu que perdi a cabeça, e fiz toda aquela confusão.

- Mas foi por minha causa que você entrou no jogo... Eu não agüento a Gabriele.

- Então... Amanha a gente inventa outra coisa. – Harry disse sorrindo.

- Ótimo! – Hermione respondeu finalmente o olhando nos olhos e sorrindo. – Então... Tchau, Harry.

- Tchau, Mione. – Harry disse beijando a bochecha dela. E olhando para o vazio depois dela aparatar. – O que é que ta acontecendo? – se perguntou fechando a porta.

* * *

**N/A:** Sono e dor nas costas... Entao Vlw pelo review: Larissa (claro!), Ro. Granger (adoooro!), Gizele (continuei, viu!?) e por fim Samy (tah ai) 


	4. Será que eu poderia?

_**Você!?**_

**Capitulo 4 – Será que eu poderia...?**

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente. O barulho parou, mas foi só fechar os olhos que voltou. Se virou na cama e olhou para a janela. Viu o vulto de alguma coisa, que supôs ser uma coruja.

Se levantou sonolenta e abriu a janela. Reconheceu Edigwes imediatamente. A coruja entrou sobrevoou o quarto depois saiu. Hermione a acompanhou com o olhar, e percebeu que ela havia pousado em alguém que estava lá embaixo.

Uma luz se acendeu e ela pode ver que era Harry, ele segurava a varinha na mão, e sorria olhando para ela. Ela sorriu de volta e saiu correndo sem fazer barulho até o lado de fora.

- Harry... Você é louco? – ela perguntou quando abriu a porta e o encontrou sorrindo. Harry tentou responder, realmente queria, mas ao ver Hermione as palavras foram tiradas de sua boca. – Harry...?

- Oi. – disse tolamente olhando para o corpo dela naquela camisola.

- Está realmente frio aqui fora. Será que você podia entrar? – ela perguntou.

- Pode acordar alguém... É melhor não.

- Vem... a gente bota um feitiço silenciador no meu quarto.

- Pro... pro... s-eu quarto? Quero dizer, eu já to indo. Eu só queria... Só queria ver você.

- Harry! Vem agora! – disse andando até ele e o puxando pela mão.

- Quando vai deixar de ser tão mandona? – ele perguntou depois que ela lançou algum feitiço não verbal na porta.

- Quando você deixar de ser tão desobediente! – disse sorrindo e se sentando em sua cama. Harry ficou parado a olhando, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, e sem nem ao menos perceber que estava sorrindo. – Ta bom... Pode ir falando... O que deu em você?

- Nada.

- Por que ta agindo assim?

- Assim como? – ele perguntou nervoso.

- Primeiro você me aparece aqui de madrugada, depois fica quieto sem falar nada... Tenho certeza de que não veio a toa.

- Eu... Eu n-não sei do que você ta falando.

- Senta aqui. – Hermione pediu e Harry se sentou ao lado dela imediatamente. – Eu sei quando tem alguma coisa errada com você... E você sabe que pode me contar tudo.

"Droga idiota diga logo a ela por que veio!" sua mente pedia. – Eu queria te contar uma coisa... – ele disse, Hermione o olhou esperando ele continuar. – mas... Eu esqueci!

- Harry! Eu sei muito bem que não esqueceu.

- É que... Eu não sei por onde começar.

- Que tal o começo?

- O começo? Não foi a pouco tempo, não foi mesmo. Talvez sempre tenha sido.

- O que?

- Bem Mione. Você tem que me prometer que não vai parar de falar comigo.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Apenas prometa que... Vai sempre ser minha amiga, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você!

- Harry eu to começando a ficar preocupada.

- Só promete.

- Tudo bem... Eu prometo.

"São só três palavras!" – É que... eu... Eu descobri a pouco tempo atrás que... Não foi bem a pouco tempo atrás, eu tenho me confundido a dias... Mas tinha uma voz dentro de mim me ajudando a ver o que eu não queria e... Ah esquece!

- Harry!

- Não da! – ele disse. – É complicado...

- Eu já sei que você tem um segredo, então qual é o problema de me dizer?

- Se fosse só um segredo, mas é muito mais que isso!

- Eu vou respeitar se prefere não me contar... – Hermione disse pegando a mão dele. - Mas você sabe que pode me contar tudo.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu, olhando para sua mão entrelaçada com a de Hermione. Ficaram em silencio por um bom tempo, quando Harry teve outra ideia. – Mione...?

- Eu.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Será que eu poderia... – ele começou, depois fechou os olhos reunindo coragem. – Mione... – Harry a olhou nos olhos. – Eu posso beijar você?

- Por que não o está fazendo até agora? – ela perguntou após algum tempo tentando formular a pergunta.

* * *

**N/A: **\õ/ Depois de 3 longos caps, a coisa desenrola! hauhauhauha... E claro que nao podemos nunca nos esquecer que eu spu uma prisioneira da preguiça! 

Proximo cap está prontinhu! Mas eu estaria sendo boazinha demais se postasse dois caps de uma vez... E sabe como é neh! xP

Larissa: Agradeça meu anjo... Pq soh vc (e eu claro) sabe o q acontece no proximo cap! Vc vai brigar comigo eu sei... Pq eu num vou postar o outro, mas kem sabe depois de amanha neh?! huahauha xP

Ro. Granger: Se amarra numa confusao hein! hauhauhuaa... Espera pra ve o proximo cap! Akilo que eu xamo de confusao! huahauhauaha

Mayura Daidouji: Por mais que eu negue, eu lah no fundo me importo com kem lê minhas fics, entaum claro q eu naum vou parar! xD... E tbm pq tenhu a Larissa falando sobre isso diariamente! É escrever ou escrever! huahauhauha

Samy: Num sei qq essa galera ve nas minhas fics... Mas de qualquer forma obrigada! xD


	5. Proibiçao

_**Você!?**_

**Capitulo 5 – Proibiçao.**

- Ahh! – Alguém gritou ao acender a luz do quarto. Harry e Hermione se viraram rapidamente para a porta se deparando com Gabriele que os olhava assustada. – O que você... O que vocês...?

- O que você faz aqui!? – Hermione perguntou.

- Eu desci pra comer alguma coisa. E quando volto você está se agarrando aqui!

- Não é bem isso. – Hermione começou a dizer.

- Querida aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você estava gritand... – Sr Granger parou chocado ao ver Harry e Hermione sentados na cama ainda abraçados. – Como você chegou aqui? – perguntou andando ameaçadoramente na direção de Harry. – O que queria com a minha filha aqui a noite?

- Não Sr Granger... Não era nada de mais... – Harry disse se levantando da cama e andando de costas até bater com a parede. – Eu juro!

- Se Gabriele não tivesse chegado, sabe-se lá o que estariam fazendo agora! – disse andando na direção de Harry.

- O Sr está entendo errado... Eu não tinha intenção de...

- Afinal o que está havendo? – Sra Granger pergunta ao entrar no quarto. – Harry!?

- Chega! – Hermione disse. – Eu e o Harry estávamos... Conversando! Então quando Gabriele chegou ela se assustou com ele... Só isso!

- Não estavam conversando! A não ser que vocês conversem através de beijos! – ela disse se calando após receber um olhar de Hermione que até Voldemort se assustaria.

- Estavam se beijando no quarto fechado a essa hora? – Sr Granger perguntou pegando a gola da camisa de Harry, que permanecia colado a parede.

- Pai... Larga ele! – Hermione pediu se levantando.

- Eu vou largar. Mas ele está avisado a nunca mais voltar nessa casa. – ele disse sem tirar os olhos de Harry que fazia que sim com a cabeça rapidamente. – Vai embora antes que eu faça alguma besteira! - Hermione começou a andar até a porta com ele. - E você fica aqui Hermione!

Hermione parou e olhou para Harry, ele chegou na porta e se virou pra ela, depois voltou a andar para a saída com a Sra Granger ao seu lado. Ao chegar na porta, a Sra Granger pôs a mão no ombro de Harry.

- Me desculpe, é que Hermione é filha única, ele não que aceitar que ela cresceu.

- Eu que peço desculpas... Mas eu juro, que eu não tinha a intençao de... minhas intenções são as melhores com ela.

- Eu sei que são... Da pra ver nos seus olhos o quanto a ama. – ela disse sorrindo – Mas agora é melhor você ir.

- Claro... – Harry disse passando pela porta. – E Sra Granger... Não deixa ele brigar com a Hermione. – pediu, e ela sorriu pra ele fazendo que sim.

-----

- Pode ir explicando tudo, Hermione! – Sr Granger disse se virando pra filha.

- Você já sabe o que aconteceu! – ela respondeu.

- Sim eu sei. Mas me diga que não queriam aprofundar mais isso?

- Não queríamos! Não tínhamos a minima intenção!

- E ele?

- Claro que não! Harry nunca faria nada que eu não quisesse!

- Não era o que tava parecendo. – Gabriele se meteu.

- Cala a boca! – Hermione gritou.

- Hermione, você devia agradecer a sua prima por aparecer aqui!

- Parem, os três! – Sra Granger pediu. – Hermione está errada... Mas agora já foi, não precisa brigar com ela!

- Por que está me pedindo isso? Voce sabe o que poderia acontecer!? – ele perguntou estranhando a atitude dela.

- Sei muito bem o que poderia acontecer... Mas nao sou eu que estou te pedindo, foi o rapaz que pediu! Ele gosta dela! – ela disse, todos ficaram em silencio, até que o Sr Granger se virou para Hermione.

- Está proibida de vê-lo. – disse e saiu batendo a porta atras de si.

* * *

**N/A:** Nuss... Adoro confusao! hauhauhauhua... Mas fala ai... Num é sempore a melhor parte? Me diverti d+ com esse cap!

Larissa: Sua presença me enriquece! xP... Mas me diz se alguma vez, eu nao estive certa! Sempre estou meu anjo! huahauhauahua... Ainda mais quando se trata sobre sua reaçao no assunto fic!

Liz Potter: Um bjo uma pouco desastroso, nao? Mas agora vc leu... hauhauah... Vlw pelo review... Bjon


	6. Um Idiota?

_**Você!?**_

**Capitulo 6 – Um Idiota?**

_Mione,_

_Eu sinto muito, eu_

Harry amassou o papel e jogou na lixeira junto com suas outras tentativas. Pegou outro pergaminho e tentou novamente.

_Mione,_

_Eu realmente espero que seu pai não tenha brigado com você, eu sinto muito, isso tudo é minha culpa, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando decidi aparecer de madrugada na sua casa? Pensei em ir ai, mas seu pai não vai querer me ver nem pintado de ouro. Tive medo de telefonar, então achei que uma carta poderia ajudar. Me desculpa pela demora pra perceber algo tão importante, e por fazer tudo errado ao perceber. Eu não sei se o que você sente é tão forte quanto o que sinto, mas espero que seja algum dia. Eu sou um idiota por não ter conseguido simplesmente dizer que te amo. Mas é complicado, não são só mais simples palavras, são tudo o que eu sinto... Mas uma vez me desculpe._

_Com amor, Harry._

_PS: Edwiges não vai sair sem resposta._

- Você acha que essa ficou boa Edwiges? – Harry perguntou recebendo uma bicada da coruja. – Espera Hermione escrever uma resposta, ok?

Observou tristemente a coruja voar pela janela de seu quarto. Se levantou da cadeira e se jogou na cama com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Sorriu olhando para o teto se lembrando de cada detalhe.

-----

- Hermione. – a Sra Granger chamou, caminhando rapidamente até Hermione que se encontrava sentada na grama. – Filha... – Hermione continuou sem se mexer. – Tem uma coruja no seu quarto – nada, então ela sorriu e disse - Eu acho que é do Harry.

- Harry!? – ela disse se levantando do chão e olhando para todos os lado esperando vê-lo. – Meu Merlin, ele só pode ser louco! Meu pai já o viu? Está tudo bem...

- O Harry não está aqui!

- Não!? Mas então por que...?

- Eu apenas disse que tem uma coruja no seu quart... – ela continuaria se Hermione não tivesse saído correndo.

Entrou no quarto respirando rapidamente e trancou a porta atrás de si. Olhou a procura da coruja, a encontrando em sua cama, deu alguns passos rápidos até ela e pegou o envelope que segurava no bico. Escreveu uma resposta rapidamente e entregou a Edwiges, depois se sentou em sua cama e releu a carta. Ela ainda devia estar sonhando.

-----

Harry passou os olhos pela carta, tinha o perfume dela constatou sorrindo. Estaria no Beco Diagonal de manha cedo, como ela pediu. Andou até a janela olhando o céu estralado. "Eu sou um idiota... Estraguei minha melhor oportunidade". Mas será mesmo que tinha sido um idiota? Se sentiria muito pior se nao tivesse contado tudo a ela.

Por mais que tivesse arranjado um belo de um problema com o pai dela, isso não ia mudar nada, pelo esperava que não. Como Hermione disse na carta, ela aprendeu a quebrar regras, e parecia bem disposta a quebrar por ele.

Mas ainda restava a duvida, esrá que ela _realmente_ o amava do jeito que ele a amava? Era tudo que ele mais queria. E mesmo que ela nao sentisse o mesmo, ele daria tudo que precisasse o para conseguir.

* * *

**N/A: **Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry´pela demora... Eu to totalmente enrolada com escola e talz... Sem falar q to morrendo de sono nesse momento entao sem condiçoes de responder os reviews um por um... De qualquer forma, Brigadaum, _Larissa_, _Ro. Granger _e _Sammy_


	7. Ah Nao

_**Você!?**_

**Capitulo 7 – Ah Não **

_– Eu posso beijar você? _

_- Por que não o está fazendo até agora?_

Harry se sentou nos degraus da sorveteria do Beco Diagonal, estava lá a mais de uma hora, e nem sinal de Hermione, mas não se importava já que seus pensamentos estavam o entretendo o bastante.

_- Eu vou largar. Mas ele está avisado a nunca mais voltar nessa casa. _

Ele conseguiu estragar tudo em menos de uma hora, Sr Granger o odiava!

_- Eu que peço desculpas... Mas eu juro, que eu não tinha a intenção de... minhas intenções são as melhores com ela. _

_- Eu sei que são... Da pra ver nos seus olhos o quanto a ama._

Pelo menos alguém estava do seu lado, pensou sorrindo. Continuou perdido nessas memórias, como esteve o todo tempo. Tão perdido que nem reparou que alguém se sentava ao seu lado. E só acordou ao receber um toque em suas mãos.

Virou-se para contemplar os olhos de Hermione, - Você veio. – ele disse sorridente.

- Eu marquei com você, não foi?... Desculpa a demora.

- Quase não esperei... – mentiu. Hermione o olhou desconfiada. – Ou nem reparei no tempo... Mas esquece isso. – se levantou e estendeu sua mão para Hermione. - Vamos?

- Aonde? – aceitou a mão dele ficando de pé.

- Comprar nosso material!

- Você vai voltar pra Hogwats!? - ela perguntou chocada.

Harry apenas sorriu enquanto Hermione se jogava nele o abraçando e falando varias coisas ao mesmo tempo, e tudo que ele fazia era rir da situação.

- Voce acha que eu ia deixar minha namorada sozinha naquele lugar? Aliás, de que ia adiantar, tudo que eu passei por você, se teria que ficar um ano sem te ver?

- Você sabe que não iria sem você.

E continuaram com uma discussão besta enquanto andavam comprando os materiais da lista. Depois que tudo parecia ter terminado, já estava anoitecendo.

-----

- Não precisam me levar... – Hermione disse, estava com tudo pronto para ir para a estação.

- Você tem certeza de que prefere ir sozinha? – seu pai perguntou

- Vou me encontrar com os Weasley's assim que chegar.

- Tudo bem, você pode ir sozinha... – sua mãe disse. – Mas não pode ir sem se despedir da gente.

- E eu nunca faria isso. – Hermione respondeu indo abraçá-los.

Depois de uma longa despedida. Na qual Hermione agradeceu aos céus por sua prima nem ter aparecido, aparatou para estação, no lugar que tinha marcado com Harry.

Ele estava encostado a parede, mas ao ouvir o estalo dela aparatando olhou imediatamente. Foi até ela com um expressão confusa, parou a sua frente e respirou fundo.

- Mione... Eu estava pensando...

- Em...?

- Quando voltarmos... Será que devemos esconder isso das outras pessoas?

- Eu não sei... Gina vai ficar muito chateada.

- Eu terminei com ela no fim do ano, não temos mais nada!

- Mas ela sempre gostou muito de você, Harry.

- Então você acha melhor que ninguém saiba? – ele perguntou de cabeça baixa.

- Só por enquanto... Eu prometo. – ela disse dando um selinho nele. – Vamos antes que não tenha mais lugar pra sentar no trem.

- Ei... Você não está pensando em ir pra aquele lugar cheio de gente antes de me dar pelo menos um beijo? – perguntou forçando uma cara de carente.

- Claro que não! – ela disse rindo e deixando ele a beijar em seguida.

-----

- Uma cabine só pra nós dois... É tudo que eu queria! – Harry comentou se sentando ao lado de Hermione.

- É... Mas eu não posso ficar todo o tempo aqui com você.

- Uma das desvantagens de ser namorado da monitora-chefe.

- Mas ainda temos tempo antes de eu ter que cumprir com minhas obrigações.

- O que está pensando em fazer durante esse tempo? – ele perguntou chegando cada vez mais perto dela.

- Hermione! Finalmente te achei!

Hermione se virou incrédula Não podia ser! "Ah não!" Mas era...  
_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Aah axo q jah deu pra saber kem é...

Mausss a demora... eu terminei esse cap a uns 2 dias... Mas tive mil problemas e num deu pra att antes... "/


	8. Beuxbatons

_**Você!?**_

**Capitulo 8 – Beuxbatons**

- Feliz em me ver? – Gabriele perguntou. Hermione continuou boquiaberta.

- Você é bruxa? – Harry perguntou tão chocado quanto Hermione.

- Com uma varinha e seis anos de estudos em Beuxbatons.

- Beuxbatons!? – Hermione perguntou ainda chocada.

- Será que você não reparou que me mudei para a França no mesmo ano que você veio para cá?

- Você sabia que eu sou bruxa?

- Não... Descobri essas férias, vi a sua varinha guardada em sua gaveta.

- E por que estava mexendo nas _minhas _coisas?

- Isso não vem ao caso. – ela respondeu enquanto se convidava a sentar, ficou de frente para os dois os olhando animadamente.

- Errr... Você podia nos dar licença, é que eu Hermione estávamos...

- Eu sei o que estavam fazendo... Tenho ordens do meu tio... Desculpe.

- Como é que é!? – Hermione perguntou.

- Ele mandou que eu não deixasse ele fazer nada com você, Hermione.

- Mas eu não vou fazer nada! – Harry respondeu indignado.

- Ordens são ordens. – respondeu dando os ombros. - Eu apenas as sigo.

- Esquece, Harry. – Hermione respondeu. – Eu já tenho que ir mesmo.

- Aonde? - ela perguntou.

- Eu sou monitora, tenho muito o que fazer.

- É...? E como eu faço pra ser também?

- Não dá.

- Por que não?

- Porque os monitores são escolhidos no quinto ano.

- Ah... – ela disse se virando para Harry, - Você também é Harry?

- Não. – ele respondeu.

- Então você pode ficar aqui e me fazer companhia. – ela disse animadamente.

Harry deu um olhar de tédio para Hermione, já ela contava até três de olhos fechados, o que Harry sabia, era pra se acalmar e não azarar a garota a sua frente.

- É melhor ir antes que se atrase. – Gabriele disse,

- Boa sorte _Monitora Chefe_. - Harry disse sorrindo, Hermione deu um sorrisinho e saiu.

Harry a olhou meio desconcertado, aquela menina o olhava estranho, como se... _O quisesse_. Mas devia ser só porque ele era Harry Potter. Afinal, ela era prima de Hermione!

Ficou olhando a paisagem pela janela, fingindo não se importar com os olhos da menina sobre ele.

- Iai, Harry? – ela disse, se levantou e sentou ao lado dele, perto demais pro seu gosto.

-----

- Rony! Ainda bem que eu te achei...

- Hermione, quanto tempo! Você ta diferente. – ele comentou a olhando de cima a baixo.

- Depois a gente conversa, ok? – ela disse com uma cara preocupada. – Eu preciso de um favor seu.

- Pode dizer.

- Olha, eu prometi pro Harry que ia voltar para a cabine, mas não vai dá. Você pode ir lá pra mim?

- Claro! – Rony respondeu. – Aonde ele está?

- Na ultima cabine, aproveita e faz companhia a ele. – ela disse como quem não queria nada, mas vendo uma ótima escapatória para seu ciúme, pelo menos ela não tentaria nada com Rony lá.

-----

- Harry, Hermione mandou dizer que... – parou na porta. – Errr...Você é...? - perguntou ficando estranhamente vermelho.

- Gabriele. – ela respondeu desencostando um pouco de Harry, que respirou aliviado em seguida.

- Rony Weasley. – ele disse animadamente se sentando de frente para os dois. – Muito prazer. – levantou a mão para que ela apertasse.

- Sim, Rony... Hermione mandou dizer que...?

- Ah sim! – ele disse batendo com a mão a outra mao na testa na testa, já que ainda nao tinha soltado a de Gabriele. – Ela disse que só vai poder te encontrar no castelo.

- Por que?

- Não sei... – ele disse distraidamente depois se virou para ela. – Gabriele, não me lembro já ter te visto em Hogwarts...

- Fui transferida de Beuxbatons.

- Ah sim... Espero que goste de Hogwarts... Já sabe para qual casa vai? - ele falava emboladamente. - Pode deixar que eu vou fazer o máximo para que você se sinta a vontade aqui, e... – Harry parou de ouvir, era de certa forma engraçado ver o amigo ficando nervoso perto de uma garota.

* * *

**N/A:** Sim, sim, sim! Apesar de tudo, eu ainda lembro de postar... Raramente, mas lembro.

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin:** Exatamente! Será que podia ser pior? hasuhasuashuash... Eu me divirto quando tudo da errado! **Ro. Granger:** Kra! Qnt tempo! Tambem to toda enrolada com colegio... Por isso a demora pra att as fics... Cute neh? haushaushausahu... Mas enfim, to sem oq dizer... **suelengranger: **Claaaro, demoro mais continuo...


End file.
